Cardiac
by le.clarius
Summary: Gilbert mendengar sayup langkah-langkah kaki berat yang datang mendekat. Mungkin itulah suara kematian yang akan mengambil nyawanya. Karena ia bisa merasakan saat untuknya pergi sudah tiba. Two-shots-COMPLETE. Rated for safe. Full warning inside. RnR pls!
1. Deathly

Aku ingin tempat yang hangat

Aku ingin laut yang tidak membeku sepanjang tahun

Yah, hanya memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku senang

Karena itulah comrade, aku akan mengambil jantungmu—Königsberg

* * *

**C****ARDIAC**

_**Deathly**_

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OOC. Human names used. History inaccuracy. Gore. Cannibalism. No pairing, actually.

You've been warned. Read at your own risk. Eniwei, saya tak menyediakan ember untuk muntah, jadi silakan bawa sendiri *plak*

* * *

Mata merah kosong menerawang jauh ke langit yang semakin gelap. Mendung menggantung di atas Königsberg dan udara bertambah dingin. Seakan turut menangisi nasibnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat Iron Cross di dada. Ia tergeletak di sana, hampir tak berdaya. Ia masih ingat di tempatnya sekarang terbaring, dulunya adalah sebuah bangunan megah dengan corak khas Prussia. Tetapi sekarang hanya potongan kecil dan serpihan kerikil yang tertinggal. Tak ada lagi bangunan yang kokoh berdiri. Semua rata dengan tanah.

Gilbert hampir tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Rambutnya berantakan. Helainya sudah tak lagi berwarna putih bersih. Tetapi abu-abu, kotor oleh debu-debu dan mesiu mesin perang. Seragamnya tak lagi kelihatan pantas. Prussian blue kebanggaannya ternoda oleh bekas ledakan dan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari luka-luka yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya.

Battle of Königsberg. Sudah berakhir. Kota itu dibombardir habis-habisan. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya bertambah lemah. Serangan tak kunjung berhenti. Bom meledak dan meratakan semuanya dengan tanah. Hampir tak ada yang tersisa lagi. Pasukan Allied masih mengepung kota itu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai tentara Germany menyerah.

Kedua mata merah terpejam, menanti kematiannya. Ya, ia memang Prussia—salah satu kerajaan terhebat di Eropa. Tetapi itu dulu, saat masa kejayaannya. Sekarang ia bukan apa-apa lagi. Prussia hanya bagian Germany dan Gilbert berada di bawah adiknya.

Ia mengingat kembali semua kenangan itu. Gilbert melihat Ludwig tumbuh dewasa, dan bisa merasakan kebanggaan dalam dirinya. Semua yang dilakukan Ludwig, seperti yang diajarkannya. Tetapi bos adiknya merubah Ludwig jadi orang yang berbeda. Terkadang ia berpikir apakah itu benar-benar adiknya yang dulu.

Hanya saja ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan, adalah berada di sana, berdiri di samping adiknya dan memberikan setiap dukungan bisa ia berikan. Gilbert tahu ia tak akan pernah bisa membenci adiknya—Ludwig hartanya yang paling berharga, yang terpenting di hidupnya bahkan melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Meskipun Germany berubah ambisius dan melakukan berbagai hal yang tak bisa ia terima, ia tak bisa mencegahnya. Bukankah itu yang sudah ia ajarkan pada Ludwig? Untuk menuruti setiap perintah bosnya? Karena itulah, betapapun sulitnya, ia akan berjuang dan berkorban untuk adiknya. Semua demi Ludwig.

Nazi terus bergerak. Memang mereka berhasil di awal. Namun itu hanya kemenangan sesaat saja. Gilbert tahu keadaan akan terputar balik. Mereka mulai jatuh. Tetapi ia tak bisa memperbaiki hal itu. Prussia sudah hancur dan ia tak punya apa-apa lagi. Yang ia bisa hanyalah hadir di sana dan meyakinkan Ludwig kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Setitik air mata terbentuk di pelupuk mata merah. Ia sudah gagal mempertahankan Königsberg. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada adiknya. Ia tak ingin melihat Ludwig sedih ataupun kecewa karena kakaknya. Gilbert memejamkan matanya, merasakan suara mesin-mesin perang mengabur dari pendengarannya.

"West," gumamnya pelan. "Es tut mir leid."

Gilbert mendengar sayup langkah-langkah kaki berat yang datang mendekat. Mungkin itulah suara kematian yang akan mengambil nyawanya. Karena ia bisa merasakan saat untuknya pergi sudah tiba. Ia sudah terlalu lemah.

Langkah kaki itu terhenti di dekatnya. Gilbert merasakan tubuh tinggi seseorang membayangi dirinya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai mengenali sosok itu. Bola mata merah beradu dengan yang mata violet yang lain.

"Russia," geram Gilbert. Ia menyipitkan matanya.

Di depannya, berdiri figur nation besar itu. Ia tersenyum ceria khas anak kecil. Tetapi di matanya sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang gelap dan mengintimidasi siapapun yang berani menatapnya.

Gilbert bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai merembes keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Tetapi ia mencoba mempertahankan diri, bahkan berusaha bangkit. Susah payah ia berhasil menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua siku tangannya.

"Halo, comrade Prussia," sapa nation berambut pirang kecoklatan itu, masih tersenyum.

"Apa yang maumu, Russia? Tak puaskah kau menghancurkan Königsberg?" tanyanya dingin.

"Mmm… ayo. Kau harus menyatu dengan Russia дa," jawabnya. Ekspresi di wajah Ivan tak pernah berubah.

"Apa?" Mata Gilbert membesar. "Jangan harap!"

"дa?" Senyum Ivan menghilang sejenak. Lalu kembali terkembang di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil Königsberg kecilmu saja, comrade Prussia," ulangnya. Senyumnya bertambah lebar.

"Ka-" Perkataannya terjebak di tenggorokan.

"дa? Katakan saja. Karena kau tak akan bisa bertemu comrade Germany."

Gilbert hanya mematung, terdiam memandanginya. Matanya menyorot tajam. Ia akan bertemu West lagi. Itu pasti. Kemudian ia akan kembali lagi dan merebut apa yang telah dirampas para Allied itu. Ya, itulah yang akan terjadi. Mereka seharusnya berlutut dan menyerah sebelum Prussia yang agung menghancurkan mereka. Ah-ha!

…tapi benarkah?

Gilbert terperanjat saat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dari tanah. Ivan menahan tubuhnya dengan salah satu tangan. Kedua mata merah masih menyorotkan kebencian yang sama. Karena nation di hadapannya inilah Königsberg jadi seperti ini.

"Hm… kau punya kata-kata terakhir, comrade Prussia?" tanya Russia.

"West pasti akan membala- auh!"

Gilbert meringis. Ivan memukul kepalanya dengan sebuah pipa. Cukup keras untuk menyebabkan memar.

Ivan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu bukan kata-kata yang bagus дa."

"Sialan kau!" umpatnya.

Dan sekali lagi serangan pipa berhasil melukai tengkorak kepala Gilbert yang keras. Ia merasakan cairan hangat dan kental meluncur turun melewati pelipisnya.

"Ah, sudah lama aku menginginkan tempat hangat," ujar Ivan.

Gilbert tak membalas apa-apa. Ia tahu kemungkinannya mendapat luka lain di kepala akan bertambah besar kalau ia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin lautan yang tidak membeku sepanjang tahun," Ivan melanjutkan.

Ia kembali tersenyum pada Gilbert. Keringat dingin semakin deras mengalir dari dahi Gilbert. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang gelap dan dingin menyelimuti atmosfer, seperti ingin mencekik lehernya. Lama-kelamaan terlihat jelas aura keunguan yang gelap memancar dari tubuh Ivan.

"Dan sekarang aku benar-benar senang karena akan mendapatkannya."

Ivan tertawa senang dan Gilbert menemukan dirinya ketakutan. Tunggu. Takut? Tidak mungkin! Bukankah ia Königreich Preußen! Mana mungkin ia takut! Tetapi kenyataannya, Gilbert sedikit ngeri melihat Ivan tertawa seperti itu di depannya. Adrenalinnya terpacu, tetapi entah mengapa detak jantungnya tak bisa bertambah cepat.

Sebuah hantaman di rahangnya dan Gilbert terjatuh kembali ke tanah. Tubuhnya yang sudah terluka berat terasa semakin lemah. Ia melihat dari sudut matanya Ivan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau. Tajam dan mengkilat. Terasah sempurna dan siap untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Sepasang mata merah membesar, melihat refleksinya di permukaan pisau itu.

Ivan mengernyit melihat Iron Cross yang tergantung di dada Gilbert. Ia merenggut benda itu terlepas dari leher Gilbert dan melemparnya ke tanah. Refleks Gilbert mencoba menangkap benda metal itu, tetapi Ivan menggenggam erat bahunya, menahannya tetap di tanah.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia merobek seragam Prussia. Gilbert bisa merasakan benda tajam itu menyentuh dadanya. Ia mengerjap dan pisau itu sudah menancap tepat di dadanya. Ia ingin berteriak, tetapi seakan ada sesuatu yang menahan suara keluar dari tenggorokannya. Terasa sangat sakit saat daging dan otot di dadanya tersayat benda tajam itu. Dan lebih buruk lagi, Ivan melakukannya perlahan-lahan. Sial! Dia benar-benar berniat untuk memberi siksaan pada Gilbert.

Gilbert memejamkan matanya erat dan menggeretakkan gigi-giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Air mata menuruni pipinya. Rasa sakit yang seperti ini, ia belum pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Darahnya mengalir deras keluar, membanjiri tubuhnya dan menggenangi tanah di sekitarnya.

_Sakit__. Sakit. Sakit. Tolong hentikan. Tolong hentikan! West! Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Ludwig,_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Gerakan menyayat Ivan terhenti. Ia mulai membuka lapisan otot. Putihnya tulang terlihat menonjol di antara merahnya darah dan daging. Dan di sana, terlindung di balik tulang-tulang rusuk, Königsberg berdetak lemah di antara dua paru-paru Prussia. Jantung itu terlihat merah, segar, dan benar-benar masih hidup dalam thorax Gilbert. Ivan mengarahkan pisaunya ke tulang rusuk Gilbert dan membuat celah. Cukup untuk mengeluarkan organ vital itu.

_Sa…kit.. Hen…tikan. Hen…ti…kan…. Hen…ti. . .__ kan. . . We-e…est_.

Gilbert bisa merasakan dirinya tenggelam dalam rasa sakit itu. Semakin ia menahan teriakannya, semakin terasa sakit itu menusuk tubuhnya. Seakan sel sarafnya dipaksa mengirim rangsang sakit itu ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sementara tubuh Gilbert menggeliat karena kesakitan, tangannya meraba-raba tanah di sekitarnya untuk mencari Iron Cross miliknya. Tetapi saat salah satu jarinya menyentuh Iron Cross, adalah tepat rasa sakit itu berada di puncaknya, tiba-tiba semuanya berubah gelap. Ia tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya.

Ivan menarik Königsberg keluar dari tubuh Gilbert. Jantung kecil itu berdetak pelan di tangannya. Senyum puas terkembang di wajahnya. Dari matanya terlihat seorang anak kecil yang tertawa senang karena mendapatkan manisan kesukaannya. Ia menyimpan kembali pisau dan pipanya di balik mantel. Tak melirik lagi ke tubuh yang telah terkoyak dan dibanjiri darah itu.

"Hm… Königsberg kecil, sekarang kau milik Russia." Ivan tertawa senang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memperhatikan organ di tangannya dengan tatapan polos seorang anak kecil. "Kau butuh nama yang lebih baik. Hm… Kalinin. Dia orang hebat. Oh, Kaliningrad! Ya, Kaliningrad namamu sekarang. Ayolah, menyatu dengan Russia дa."

Ivan membawa organ vital itu mendekat. Ia menjilatnya sedikit dan mencoba merasakan jantung itu. Senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya semakin lebar. Ivan membuka mulutnya dan mulai menggigit jantung itu. Darah mengotori tangan serta mantelnya, dan mencorengi wajahnya. Ia menelan setiap gigitan dari organ vital itu. Ia tersenyum lebar, menjilati sisa darah di tangan dan sekitar bibirnya.

"Ah, Kaliningrad memang hangat…" gumamnya senang.

Sementara tubuh Gilbert tergeletak dan terabaikan di tanah penuh debu yang diselimuti bau perang. Tulang rusuknya mulai tumbuh kembali. Luka sayatan besar di dadanya mulai menutup. Tetapi terlalu pelan untuk Gilbert untuk ia bisa bertahan. Di tempat jantungnya seharusnya ada, sekarang hanyalah ruang kosong. Gilbert sudah tak memiliki organ vital itu dan Prussia kehilangan Königsberg. Ia sudah terlalu lemah. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dan terperangkap di alam bawah sadar. Namun ia masih menunggu sesuatu yang lain untuk datang padanya—kematian Prussia yang sebenarnya.

((jikai e…))

Königsberg—ibukota Prussia. Dihancurkan dalam WW II, terus diserang selama bulan Februari-Maret 1945 dalam Battle of Königsberg. Kemudian menjadi bagian dari Russia setelah perang usai. Namanya diubah menjadi Kaliningrad pada tahun 1946 setelah kematian Mikhail Kalinin (siapa dia silakan pergi ke wiki :P). Satu-satunya pelabuhan Russia di Laut Baltik yang lautnya tak membeku sepanjang tahun. Jelas kalau Russia menginginkannya, дa?

Rambling gapen

Mein Gott, saya memang benar-benar gila. Bagian kedua akan segera saya upload begitu selesai.

Eniwei, review please?

-gK


	2. Alive

Bangunlah, Bruder. Bitte.

Kau tak pernah terlihat setenang ini sebelumnya—tapi juga tak pernah terasa begitu menyedihkan

Ke mana semangatmu? Ke mana teriakan beranimu? Ke mana kau pergi?

…aku membutuhkanmu, Bruder.

* * *

**CARDIAC**

_**Alive**_

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OOC. Human names used. History inaccuracy. Terror and nightmare.

* * *

Jatuh.

Itulah yang ia bisa rasakan. Ia kehilangan semua yang dulu pernah ia miliki. Juga secara harfiah—ia merasakan dirinya terjun bebas. Entah ke mana. Yang ia lihat, sekitarnya adalah hitam. Gelap dan tak berbatas.

_Berapa lama lagi sampai mencapai dasar?_ Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu ia berpikir seperti itu, ia merasakan gerakannya terhenti oleh lantai keras, mendarat pelan di punggungnya. Nafasnya terasa berat. Semua inderanya hanya dipenuhi oleh kekosongan dan kegelapan.

Dicobanya bangkit. Tetapi begitu ia tepat berada di posisi duduk, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyambar dari dadanya. Refleks kedua tangannya mencengkeram dada. Ia mengerang keras, tetapi suaranya hilang. Dagingnya terasa tersayat benda tajam. Ototnya terasa dirobek oleh tangan-tangan kuat. Dan rasa sakitnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Itu sakit yang sama. Ketakutan yang sama. Bayangan pipa, pisau, dan senyuman polos seperti anak kecil, dilatari dengan cipratan darahnya sendiri mulai terlintas cepat di benaknya. Hanya sekilas, tetapi terasa begitu nyata. Rupanya itulah mimpi buruk yang tersisa padanya, ditinggalkan oleh monster kejam yang mengambil Königsberg.

_Sakit! Tolong, hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan!_

Nafasnya bertambah cepat dan keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih terbaring di lantai dunia gelap itu, mencengkeram erat dadanya dan memohon-mohon entah-pada-siapa agar sakitnya berhenti. Ia bisa merasakan tulang rusuknya dipotong. Ia bisa merasakan saat paling buruknya—saat pembuluh darahnya terputus dan dadanya tiba-tiba terasa kosong.

Kosong.

Ia masih terbaring di sana, masih tersisa jejak rasa sakitnya. Nafasnya masih tersengal. Rambutnya yang putih basah oleh keringatnya sendiri dan wajahnya yang pucat terlihat semakin memutih. Mata merah menerawang kosong. Begitu juga dengan badannya—ia merasakan dirinya kosong. Hampa.

_Sudah pergi. Oh, terima kasih._

Saat ia merabanya, dadanya tak terluka. Tak ada darah, tak ada bekas sayatan. Dan tak ada monster sadis yang berniat mengambil jantungnya. Ia menghela nafas lega. Hanya saja masih ada yang janggal—ia merasa mati rasa di bagian dadanya. Memang ia masih bisa bernafas, tetapi tak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Benar-benar tak terasa.

Ia mencoba bangkit lagi. Dan hal yang sama terjadi—teror itu terulang. Tubuhnya kembali dijalari rasa sakit yang sama, dan bayangan menakutkan itu melintas lagi di benaknya. Ia berteriak, tetapi suaranya masih hilang. Memohon-mohon agar sakit itu berhenti, agar ketakutan itu tak kembali. Tetapi semakin ia berusaha melawan, bayangan menakutkan itu semakin terlihat jelas di benaknya.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia jatuh lagi, terbaring lemas dengan nafas terengah dan tubuh yang dibanjiri keringatnya sendiri. Tetapi ia tak akan jadi Prussia kalau tidak melawan—itulah yang ia katakan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Keras kepala sudah menjadi pembawaannya. Hanya saja melawan rasa takut sendiri tak mungkin semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Ia bangkit lagi, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dan secepat ia bisa bangkit, secepat itulah rasa sakitnya kembali menyambar. Ia merasakan dadanya dibuka berulang-ulang dan jantungnya diambil berkali-kali. Sementara bayangan yang terputar di benaknya semakin jelas. Lama-lama ia bisa melihat jelas pisau yang menyayat ototnya, rusuknya yang terpotong, dan bahkan bayangan jantungnya sendiri di tangan monster itu. Hal-hal yang dulu ia rasakan dan lihat secara samar, kali ini bisa ia saksikan semakin jelas. Hanya wajah monster itu yang selalu tertutup bayangan.

_Kumohon, hentikan. Hen…ti-kan…_

Ia terjatuh lagi untuk ke sekian kali. Tubuhnya lunglai, tenaganya habis. Ia hampir tak mampu bangkit lagi. Dadanya sesak dan naik turun dengan cepat. Ia sudah hampir putus asa. Air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, memohon-mohon agar mimpi buruk itu pergi. Kedua mata merahnya tertutup erat, wajahnya masih mengerut dan meringis kesakitan.

Namun ia masih mencoba. Sekali lagi ia bangkit dan sekali lagi rasa sakit yang sama menyerangnya. Ketakutannya terulang lagi, bayangan itu terputar kembali. Hanya saja ia bisa melihatnya. Ya, ia bisa melihatnya! Sejelas ia memandang, tak lagi disamarkan bayangan. Terlihat terang semua adegan, mulai saat dagingnya tersayat, saat dadanya dirobek, saat tulangnya terpotong, saat jantungnya ditarik dari dalam dadanya. Dan wajah menakutkan itu juga tak lagi tertutup bayangan. Senyumannya, matanya, dan aura gelap yang memancar deras dari tubuhnya—Ivan! Ia bisa mengenali wajah monster itu.

Saat teror itu reda, ia menyadari dirinya masih berdiri, tak terjatuh lagi seperti sebelumnya. Sedikit senyuman lega terkembang di sudut bibirnya. Tetapi tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah. Lututnya terasa lemas, dan ia jatuh. Mata terpejam dan tak sadarkan diri.

_Akhirnya pergi… Terima kasih. Terima kasih._

"Bangunlah."

Terdengar sayup suara menggema memanggilnya, menariknya kembali ke kesadaran. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan dirinya. Tetapi saat sepasang mata merah terbuka, ia menyadari ia masih di tempat yang sama—di dunia gelap yang sama. Ia menarik dirinya berdiri dan untuk pertama kali, rasa sakit itu tak lagi menyambar dari dadanya. Nafas lega terhembus dari hidungnya.

"Bangunlah."

Suara itu semakin jelas. Ia mengerjap bingung. Ia tak pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Bukankah ia sudah bangun? Lalu apa maksud suara misterius itu?

"Belum saatnya kau mati."

Tunggu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Kalau ia sebenarnya belum mati, apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya?

"Kau masih dibutuhkan."

Heh. Ia tahu dirinya memang awesome. Tetapi ia masih bertanya. Siapa yang akan membutuhkan dirinya—Prussia, sebuah negara yang selalu membanggakan kesendiriannya, yang bersedia mempertaruhkan segalanya dalam medan perang hanya untuk mempertahankan kesepiannya? Ia tak pernah ingat punya teman dekat yang mungkin menginginkannya kembali.

"Bangun dan pergilah."

Suara itu memudar. Ia masih berdiri, bingung dengan semua kata-kata itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke semua arah, mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang mungkin datang. Tetapi masih gelap yang tersisa. Sampai ia mendengar suara—seperti pintu yang dibuka? Dan di sana, jauh depannya, ada cahaya yang menyilaukan datang dari sebuah celah.

Ia tak berpikir lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan segera kakinya melangkah, membawa dirinya mendekat ke cahaya itu. Saat ia melintas, cahaya itu menenggelamkan dirinya dan menyilaukan penglihatannya. Refleks ia memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya ditarik ke tempat yang lain.

Jatuh.

Ia terjatuh lagi—terjun bebas. Tetapi di tempat yang berbeda. Setiap kedua mata merah berusaha terbuka, cahaya menyilaukan akan segera menyerangnya dan memaksanya kembali terpejam. Ia tak perlu bertanya lagi untuk sampai ke dasarnya karena tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia bisa merasakan dirinya terbaring di dasar, sementara tubuhnya terasa aneh.

Begitu ia membuka matanya, cahaya itu tak lagi menyilaukan. Sekarang hanyalah dunia putih tak berbatas. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa menyesak, nafasnya mulai tersengal. Ada yang tumbuh di dalam rongga dadanya—ia bisa merasakan hal itu. Semula terasa sakit. Tetapi sakitnya berbeda dengan mimpi buruk yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Tumbuh, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa lengkap.

Memang lengkap. Namun tubuhnya terasa berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Ia mengerjap. Detakan itu. Jantungnya kembali! Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah tertawa-tawa senang. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Siapa kau?"

Ada sayup suara bertanya dengan nada datar. Suara yang sama dengan suara di dunia gelap itu—tetapi ia masih tak bisa mengenalinya. Tentu saja ia Prussia. Ia hendak menjawab, namun suaranya masih belum kembali.

_Aku Gilbert Beillschmidt. Prussia._

"Siapa kau?"

_Königreich Preußen, Gilbert Beillschmidt._

Suara itu bertambah keras. Nadanya masih datar, tetapi semakin terdengar dingin. Ia tak tahu, tetapi merasa salah dengan jawabannya. Tapi bukankah memang begitu kenyataannya? Ia Prussia, 'kan?

"Siapa kau?"

_Königreich Preu-_

"Siapa kau?"

Suara itu bahkan memotong jawabannya. Ia mengernyit. Lama-lama ia merasakannya. Jantungnya ini… Bagian-bagian yang lain… Yah, ia masih Gilbert Beillschmidt. Hanya saja tak terasa benar. Ia meneguk ludah dan mempersiapkan jawaban. Tetapi…

_East Germany, Deutsche Demokratische Republik… Gilbert Beillschmidt._

Kali ini suara itu tak bertanya lagi. Ia mengerjap, tetapi tak ada yang terjadi. Sampai tiba-tiba cahaya menyilaukan itu kembali membutakan matanya. Refleks ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Tapi kali ini ia tidak ditarik ataupun jatuh lagi.

Untuk sesaat ia kehilangan rasa dari inderanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia berada di kamarnya sendiri, terbaring di ranjang. Dengan segera ia meraih dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya. Ia tersenyum lega saat ia bisa merasakan detaknya. Itu bukan mimpi—tetapi pengalaman menakutkan yang tak ingin ia alami lagi.

Ekspresi di wajah Gilbert berubah saat ia menyadari sesuatu. East Germany? Dirinya?

"WEST!" teriaknya. Ia segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

* * *

Ludwig sedang duduk di ruang tamunya. Wajahnya menunduk, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak. Sejak ia menandatangi perjanjian itu, tubuhnya terasa aneh. Ia bisa merasakan kalau dirinya kehilangan sebagian wilayahnya, tetapi tak tahu ke mana hilangnya. Tentu saja pada East Germany, tetapi Ludwig tak tahu orang seperti apa East Germany ini.

Anggota Allied Forces meninggalkannya sendiri seusai Postdam. Mereka berkata akan kembali sore hari untuk mengambil East Germany. Tetapi Ludwig bahkan tak tahu ke mana bagian timurnya pergi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mencari personifikasinya! Ia mengerang keras, kebingungan. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi mereka akan datang. Sampai suara keras mengagetkannya.

"WEST!" teriak Gilbert sambil memasuki ruangan itu. Ia hampir saja terjatuh.

"Bruder?" tanya Ludwig saat ia melihat kakaknya terengah-engah di pintu ruang tamu. Ia menatapnya tak percaya. "Bruder, benar itu kau?"

"Bukan, West. Aku hantu," jawab Gilbert, memutarkan bola matanya. "Tentu saja ini aku, kleiner bruder!"

Tetapi Ludwig sepertinya tak mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia sudah beranjak dari duduknya dan hampir berlari menuju kakaknya. Ia menyentuhnya, memastikan keadaan Gilbert. Di wajahnya, terkembang senyum lega namun masih tak percaya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya.

"Kau hidup," gumamnya di telinga Gilbert. Air mata mulai menggenang di mata birunya. "Kau benar-benar kembali!"

"Hei, West. Tenanglah." Kakaknya tertawa senang. Dan Ludwig tak tahu mengapa ia benar-benar senang saat ia mendengar suara tawa itu.

"Dummkopf!" Ludwig menarik dirinya dan memperhatikan kakaknya. Ia mengusap matanya yang mulai basah. "Kau tidak bangun selama tiga bulan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang!"

Ekspresi di wajah Gilbert berubah. Dahinya mengernyit. "Tiga bulan?"

"Ya! Roderich hampir saja menguburmu kalau aku tak mencegahnya," balas Ludwig cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena aku masih percaya kalau kau masih hidup. Dan aku benar."

Ludwig tertawa kecil. Ia menghela nafas. Saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Gilbert lagi. "Gilbert, jangan-jangan kau… East?"

Gilbert berkata pelan, "Kurasa begitu. Memangnya ada apa dengan Germany, West?"

Badan Ludwig mulai bergetar. Matanya mulai basah lagi, tetapi ia segera mengusapnya. Ia menarik nafas yang terlihat berat, menggandeng kakaknya, dan mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Ini… ini akan sedikit panjang. Tetapi waktu kita tidak banyak," Ludwig memulai. Ia menceritakan bagaimana Königsberg jatuh ke tangan Russia, kekalahan demi kekalahan yang memaksa pasukan mereka mundur dan bosnya yang bunuh diri, juga keadaan tubuh Gilbert yang aneh.

"Aneh? Maksudmu apa, West?" tanya Gilbert.

"Sejak kembali dari Königsberg, kau masih bernafas bahkan saat jantungmu sudah tidak ada. Terkadang tubuhmu bergerak-gerak tanpa sadar dan terlihat kesakitan. Aku… benar-benar takut kalau ada yang tidak beres, Bruder," aku Ludwig. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata kemerahan kakaknya.

"Oh." Gilbert teringat pada mimpi buruknya. "Oh, West. Es tut mir leid, aku sudah membuatmu takut. Aku… aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bruder," potong Ludwig. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Germany?" tanya Gilbert lagi.

"…mereka memutuskan untuk membelah Germany menjadi dua bagian. Barat dan Timur. Aku bisa merasakan kalau bagian timur itu menghilang… tapi tak tahu ke mana." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu sepasang mata merah yang harus ia akui memang dirindukannya. "Sampai kau bangun."

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada East-"

Gilbert tak sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Saat itulah pintu rumah Ludwig dibuka tanpa permisi dan para negara anggota Allied kecuali Wang Yao, memasuki ruangan itu. Sontak Ludwig berdiri dan menghapus matanya yang masih basah. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Gilbert menatap tajam pada salah satu dari mereka—sepertinya Ivan.

"Waktumu habis, Ludwig," ujar Arthur. "Kau sudah menemukan bagian Timur?"

"Ya. Dia…" jawab Ludwig dengan pandangan menunduk dan nada sedikit menyesal. "Gilbert."

"Дa?" Ivan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu comrade Prussia… maksudku comrade East Germany, ayo ikut denganku."

Mata Gilbert melotot tajam. Ia teringat kembali pada mimpi buruk itu. Ia terdiam mematung.

"Biar aku," ujar Ludwig. Ia teringat apa yang sudah terjadi di Königsberg antara kakaknya dan Ivan. Matanya menatap tajam kepada nation tinggi besar itu. "Biar aku yang menggantikan Gilbert."

Saat itulah Gilbert tersentak. Kata-kata itu kembali terulang di benaknya.

_Kau masih dibutuhkan. Kau masih dibutuhkan. Kau masih dibutuhkan…_

Ia segera menyadarinya. Maksud perkataan itu… Tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkan adiknya mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Lebih baik ia mati daripada melihat Ludwig tersiksa di bawah tangan Ivan!

Mimpi buruk itu masih menghantui Gilbert. Tetapi ia tahu pasti inilah yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan tenang ia berkata, "West, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan pergi."

Kali ini giliran Ludwig yang tersentak. "Tapi, Bruder. Kau-"

"Tidak apa-apa," ia memotong perkataan Ludwig. Gilbert tersenyum meyakinkan adiknya, sementara berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut itu dalam dirinya. "Lagipula aku yang diinginkannya."

Ludwig bisa merasakan matanya basah lagi. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan, tetapi ia sudah memeluk kakaknya lagi dan berbisik di telinganya, "Oh, Bruder… Bruder."

"Jangan menangis lagi, West," ujar Gilbert tenang. Ia melepaskan adiknya dan memandang tajam Ivan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Ayo comrade," ajak Ivan dengan senyumnya. "Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang, дa?"

Gilbert tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya diam saja dan berjalan mengikuti Ivan, tak lagi melihat ke belakang. Ia bisa mendengar teriakan putus asa Ludwig—dan semua terasa semakin berat. Tetapi ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak berbalik, karena ia tahu ia tak akan bisa pergi bila melihat wajah sedih adiknya. Teror Königsberg itu masih membayanginya, tetapi Gilbert berkali-kali mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri. _Ini untuk West. Ya, Ludwig. Mein kleiner Bruder…_

Ivan berhenti melangkah dan berbalik kepada nation berambut putih itu. Gilbert bisa melihat senyumnya—masih sama seperti yang diingatnya dalam mimpi buruk itu. Dadanya mulai sesak dan keringat dingin merembes keluar dari pori tubuhnya. _Demi West, demi West, demi West!_

"Kau senang, дa? Akhirnya kau akan bisa bersatu sepenuhnya dengan Russia," katanya ceria.

Mata merah spontan membelalak. Neraka lain sudah disiapkan untuk Gilbert Beillschmidt.

((owari))

Rambling gapen

Ahahaha. Ludwig OOC, ya? Maaf untuk yang mengharapkan lebih banyak kesadisan Ivan, saya harus mengecewakan kalian. Dan tak perlu ditanya, saya memang senang menyiksa Gilbert *evil laugh* *dibunuh Ore-sama FC*

Balasan review untuk

Akachi: Aih, terima kasih banyak kalau memang benar-benar sesadis itu *bangga?*. Wogh, kalau begitu hobi kita sama—saya juga suka yang sadis, apalagi kalau lagi depresi seperti ini. Yap, terima kasih lagi.

nyasar-chan: Wah, jangan sampai dibenci lah. Yap, terima kasih banyak. Ini update-nya^^. Dan terima kasih lagi udah ngereview fic saya yang lain.

Ah, review дa? *nyiapin pipa*

-gK


End file.
